1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to field of electronic systems. The present invention specifically relates to optimizing dynamic reconfiguration-switching of motor windings in an electric motor of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of the electrical and drive systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles, such as hybrid, electric, and fuel cell vehicles. Such alternative fuel vehicles typically use an electric motor, perhaps in combination with another means of propulsion, to drive the wheels.
As the power demands on the electrical systems in alternative fuel vehicles continue to increase, there is an ever increasing need to maximize the electrical, as well as the mechanical, efficiency of such systems. Additionally, there is a constant desire to reduce the number components required to operate alternative fuel vehicles and minimize the overall cost and weight of the vehicles.